Star Wars: The Multiversal Crisis
by NaruSaku1991
Summary: The events in this era take place 1 billion years ABY (After the Battle of Yavin)


Star Wars: The Multiversal Crisis

By; Blake Hosier

The events in

this era take place

1 billion years ABY

(After the Battle of

Yavin)

Prologue from Star Wars: The New Threat

Lhesi and Briane Solo were in their dad's ship the Millennium XII enroute to Mandalore, where they were meeting with a member of the NCIS, the Mandalorian system had left the new galactic republic along with tens of thousands more, Gilead Piofh, the Supreme Galactic Commander of the New Galactic Republic, was demanding the return of all separatist systems, especially his homeworld of Mandalore. Heania Fresnia Grand Duchess of Mandalore had heard that her own cousin, Gilead had been corrupted by his hunger for power in the Senate for Planetary Intelligence and the New government (S.P.I.N. for short) S.P.I.N. was originally formed five years ABY, when Rebel Alliance leader and commanding officers, Mon Mothma, General Han Solo, Princess Leia Organa, General Luke Skywalker, Admiral Aden Ackbar, Major General Carlist Rieekan, Sergeant General Krix Madine, Master General Jan Dodonna, and Lieutenant Commander Chewbacca, S.P.I.N. was first formed to prevent corruption from entering the New Republic, however, the first ever S.P.I.N. council lasted only thirty-five years, during which the Galactic Alliance was born. The Galactic Alliance was an alliance between the Imperial Remnants, The New Jedi Order and the New Republic, Now almost nine hundred million and ninety-nine years later, the S.P.I.N. Council is reformed by Supreme Galactic Commander Gilead Piofh, and he is the head ruler of the New Galactic Republic, Gilead and Canai Skywalker had formed the Galactic order and both were determined to rule the galaxy on their own, but when a Dark Lady of the Sith named Krenah had approached them and warned them that internecine fighting in the New Galactic Republic would lead to a new Galactic Civil War and the formation of a new galactic order, much like the Old Galactic Empire that existed over 1 billion years ago, they decided to put their differences aside and co-exist in the galaxy together, although the Jedi and Sith were always natural enemies, Canai who was a Jedi Master, had married Frensia Habakiah who was a Dark Lady of the Sith and they decided that if a Jedi could fall in love with a Sith and they eventually get married, that the Jedi and Sith are not truely enemies but the same in every way, Frensia had been born on the Sith homeworld of Ziost, and Canai was born on the planet Taris, where the Jedi Order had been founded over seventy-six billion years ago by Jedi Master Vodo Siossk Baas, Canai had been only twenty years old when he discovered a Holocron shaped planet, that had been classified as the homeworld of the Force wielders an ancient and extinct group of people, who could both wield the Light Side of the force, and the Dark Side as well as balance the force equally so that neither one had total control of the galaxy, the Force wielders were also a family, known as the Father, Daughter and Son. The Son, was the one who mainly controlled the Dark Side, the Daughter, allied with the Light Side, and the Father, balanced out the two, the name of the planet was Mortis. Canai Skywalker was a direct descendant of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker had also discovered Mortis along with his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Learner, Ahsoka Tano during the Clone Wars. Thirty-two years later when Luke Skywalker had been sent to Dagobah to find a rogue Jedi named, Kam Soulsar who escaped the clutches of the Jedi Purge, on his way to Dagobah, Luke noticed that he was off his course, Luke saw a planet shaped like a Sith Holocron, and he noticed that the force was unusually strong with the planet, Luke landed his X-wing starfighter on the planet's surface, he was about to leave his ship and go exploring, when he was met a young female who called herself, Daughter, Luke found out that she was strong in the ways of the force, preferably, the Light Side. Daughter came to him and asked, "Are you the one?" Luke looked puzzled, "What are you talking about?" he asked. She answered him, "Are you the one, who will rebuild the Jedi Order, and restore the galaxy back to it's true existence, the way it was before the Dark times of Rebellion against the Empire, are you the one that will you restore the peace in the galaxy?" Luke still didn't understand what she was talking about, his reply was, "I don't understand what you're saying, Am I the One? What do you mean by that!?" Daughter again spoke saying, "You are the son of the Chosen One are you not?" Luke still puzzled, answered her, "I am the son of Anakin Skywalker, He was said to be the Chosen One, but I don't know if he truely was." Daughter gasped in shock at the name Anakin, she said to Luke, "Indeed, you are the son of the Chosen One, do you have a twin sister?" Luke was shocked to hear that the son of the Chosen One had a twin sister, and he told Daughter, " I'm Luke Skywalker, Son of Anakin Skywalker; the prophesied Chosen One, I do have a twin sister and her name is, Leia, why do you ask?" she told him, "Only the Son and Daughter of the Chosen One can restore peace to the galaxy, there will be many who shall deceive the people of the galaxy saying, they are the children of the Chosen One and send the galaxy spiraling out of control and to utter destruction, beware of those who are deceivers and here is a warning to you in case you are nothing but a deceiver, If the galaxy recognizes you and your twin sister as the children of the Chosen One then you truely are the Children of the Chosen One. Come with me, The Father may know if you are the Son of he who brought balance to this world, and to the galaxy." Luke follows Daughter to a temple, where the Father resided, she took Luke before the Father and told him, "Father, this is Luke Skywalker, he says that he is the son of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, and that he has a twin sister named, Leia who is also Anakin's daughter, but he mentioned that his twin sister was seperated from him at birth. Father is this or is this not, the son of Anakin Skywalker, Only you would truely know?" the Father said, "Only The son and daughter of he who brought the force into balance know who they truely are, young Luke, what have you been doing since the Rebels defeated the Empire at Endor?" Luke replied, "I have been helping rebuild the Old Galactic Republic, and I have been rebuilding the Jedi Order along with my sister, Leia who is also strong in the ways of the force. I know that I am the true Son of the Chosen One." The Father spoke and said, "young Luke You are indeed the Son of Anakin Skywalker; the Chosen One, and your twin sister is the true Daughter of him as well. I wanted to see for myself if the children of the Chosen One were truely you and your sister as everyone in the galaxy says you are. go now and return to your life, you now know who you truely are, Luke. May the Force always be with you." Luke went back to his ship and was confronted by Brother who spoke words of prophecy, "Two Skywalkers will arise, One is Chosen and the other left behind, One rebuilds, the other denies, One is strong in the force, One is not, All these shall come to pass or as Naught, A Jedi will one be, A slave to their greed shall the other be, One shall fight many wars, the other shall exist no more, the Jedi marries a Senator, shrouded in guilt and suddenly will they disappear, Seduced in the dark side shall they become, two children shall be born to the Chosen One, One a boy, the other a girl, strong they are in the force, The son shall deliver the Chosen One, The daughter leads an alliance against an empire in a times of stress, they shall be twins, neither one knows it til the end, A new order shall begin, the Jedi will rise again, Crisis will spread throughout the galaxy as the twins struggles to keep it free, thrust into war they both shall be, Only a Jedi will one be, they both shall bring peace and unity, to a galaxy that is enslaved by Envy."


End file.
